The Breaker Of Fate
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: His world gone, becoming the jinchuriki for Juubi Naruto trains for a century and go's into the Ikkitousen universe. After leaning that the fate of a toushi being bound to their magatama Naruto makes it his new purpose to break the chains of fate. Challenge by SHONENJUMP Guy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ikkitousen.**

* * *

**Chapter I.**

"We've finally got the nine-tales jinchuriki Madara." Said a man with short black hair. He's wearing a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. His right eye has the sharingan, and left has the reingan."Yes Obito, now we can achieve our plan." Said Madara, a tall and fit man with his black hair grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Creases under each of his eyes which held the rinegan. His attire consisted of bright red traditional amour, numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. But left his back exposed Showing the Uchiha crest. He's also wearing an indigo long-sleeved shirt, boots and gloves.

On the floor in front of a statue laid a teenage boy with blond hair, a headband on his head, whisker marks on each cheek, and a ripped orange and black jumpsuit with his eye's closed."_I'm only going to have one shot at this._" The teen thought, as a dull glow came through his shirt."Let's get this started." Obito stated going through hand-seals, with Madara doing the same. The eye's opened on the statue, and a blue energy went to the teen, and lifted him off the ground. After a few moments the teen smirked, and opened his eyes showing they were blue."Nice try teme's(Bastards) but I've got one more trick up my sleeve." He said doing a couple of handseals. Suddenly everything started to shake, and the energy started to go inside the teen. a glow started to come off the teen's stomach."Crap this hurts." The teen said through gritted teeth."Stop him." Madara said running to the teen with Obito doing the same. Just as they got to the teen a bright flash blinded them and a huge explosion destroyed the cave, and everything else.

"Oooww." The teen thought waking up in a...Sewer."Kurama?" The teen asked looking around. He walked a bit and came to a cage."Kurama you in there?" The teen asked as he heard a deep voice."**Hello Naruto.**" The voice said to the now identified Naruto. "Your're not Kurama." Naruto said seeing who was in the cage. It looked like a dragon. It had unique red eyes,each having four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil."**No I'm not.**" The figure said."**I'm the Juubi.**" Juubi said making Naruto's eye's widened."Really why are we in my mind?" Naruto asked the Juubi."**Because by becoming my jinchuriki the way you did, my energy destroyed the world.**" Juubi replied making Naruto's eyes widened once again."So, everyone died because of me." Naruto said tearing up."**No you couldn't have know what would've happened.**" Juubi stated calmly. suddenly memories invaded Naruto's mind forcing him to his knees."Crap this hurts like hell." Naruto said holding his head."**Your're getting the memories from the previous bijuu's.**" Juubi stated seeing Naruto hold his head."**The pain should leave soon.**" Juubi said as Naruto grits his teeth in pain.

After a few minuets Naruto stood up."Whoa, that was a rush." Naruto said shaking his head. "What do I do now?" Naruto asked shoulder's slumped."Everyone I knew is gone, so is the world." He finished sadly."**I can take you to a new world.**" Juubi stated making Naruto's head snap up."You can?" He asked as the Juubi nodded."**Yes, but I want to train you in using my power's, among other things.**" Juubi said."How the worlds gone no way to train." Naruto said with the Juubi coming down on his level. "**We're in a pocket dimension, I'll train you for a century then put you in the dimension.**" The Juubi replied as Naruto nodded."OK what do I have to do?" He asked tilting his head."**Nothing we're already there.**" The Juubi said as Naruto was pushed out of his mind.

Naruto sat up with a gasp. He looked around and saw the pocket dimension was nothing but white. He alo saw there was a huge floor with one room to look like a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and bedroom.(Picture the time capsule room in Dragonball.) H looked down and saw his clothes were fixed."**Now let's get started.**" Juubi said materializing beside Naruto, he was now a little taller than Naruto."**First we'll start with chakra control, your taijutsu, and ninjutsu.**" Juubi said making a training plain for Naruto.

_Ten Years._

The first ten years Naruto worked on his _chakra_ control, _taijutsu_,_ ninjutsu_, and going through the other Bijuu's memory's."Man, this is harder than I thought." Naruto said panting looking at the Juubi."**Yes, but bare with it Naruto.**" The Juubi said standing in front of Naruto. Naruto started going through the moves again."**You're getting better Naruto.**" Juubi said as he moved away."Yeah I should I've only been doing this for ten years." Naruto said as he finished."**Ok, let's move on to kenjutsu.**" Juubi said throwing Naruto a wooden katana."Ok." Naruto said getting into a stance.

_forty Years._

After the next thirty years Juubi trained Naruto in_ kenjutsu_, _genjutsu_, and_ iryō_(Medical.) Jutsu. "**Come on Naruto concentrate.**" Juubi said as Naruto was healing a dead fish."I am It's just a little hard even with my new control." Naruto replied sweat dripping from his forehead. Suddenly the fish flopped around."Alright!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his fist in the air."**Ok now let's continue.**" Juubi said as Naruto continued working on his techniques on_ iryō_, and_ genjutsu_.

_fifty Years._

The next ten years, Juubi had Naruto practice all he had learned until he could do it without any effort."**Ok Naruto, now we'll go into learning senjutsu.**" Juubi said seriously."I already know _senjutsu_." Naruto stated as Juubi nodded."**True, but I'm going to teach you my senjutsu.**" Juubi said looking over at Naruto."**It's more dangerous than the other's, but also more powerful.**" Juubi finished as Naruto took a deep breath."Ok let's do it." He said seriously as Juubi nodded."**It's just like training with the toads.**" Juubi stated telling Naruto about the _senjutsu._"Ok I'm ready." Naruto said after taking a deep breath as Juubi nodded.

_Seventy Five Years._

The next twenty-five years Juubi had Naruto train in _senjutsu._"**Ok Naruto go again.**" Juubi ordered as Naruto sat still and gathered energy. His hair grew longer, past his shoulder, and became silver. Naruto opened his eye's showing they were a golden-red, with slits in the middle."Ok I think I got it." Naruto said standing up. After fighting with the Juubi to get used to the new _senjutsu_ Naruto asked Juubi a question. "It's only been senty five years what do we do the next twenty-five?" Juubi looked over to him."**Now we practice what you learned and use it with your senjutsu.**" He said with Naruto nodding getting into his stance and charged Juubi.

_One Hundred Years._

The next twenty-five years had Naruto practice everything while in and out of _senjutsu_. Juubi looked over to Naruto."**I believe ****we're done training Naruto.**" The Juubi said to Naruto who was standing facing a door."Anything else I need to know?" Naruto asked arms crossed in front of his chest."**Only that in this dimension they don't use jutsu or chakra, but chi.**" Juubi explained with Naruto nodding his head."Ok, well I'm ready." Naruto said opening the door with the Juubi going back into the seal. When Naruto went through the door, and into the new dimension he heard Juubi speak."**Oh by the way, you'll be seven again.**" He said with a chuckle has Naruto screamed."WWHHAATT!" Suddenly Naruto was engulfed in a bright light.

_Kanto reigon Japan.(ten years before the ikkitousen manga/anime starts.)_

Naruto fell on to the ground now wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. He created a clone and looked at himself. He looked like he did when he was seven."_Damn you Juubi._" Naruto thought as he heard Juubi chuckle."**It's not bad, now you can get used to how this dimension works.**" Juubi said after calming down."**Just make two clones and henge them into your parents.**" He said as Naruto did just that."Lets go home now son." Said the clone henged as his mom. A red-haired woman wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. She also has a dark blue bracelet on her left wrist and sandals."Yeah Kushina needs to get your dinner ready." said the clone henged as his father. A tall blond-haired man with blue eyes, wearing a tracksuit with three stripes on each arm and black sandles.

_Ten Years Later._

"Damn it, I can't believe I have to go trough school again." Naruto grumbled now 17 he's 6ft. tall wearing his high school uniform of gray pants, and white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and instead of wearing the coat, he instead is wearing a cloak like his father's. His hair is spiker with two bangs framing his face.(Picture Minato's.) "**It's not so bad, it's easier than the academy.**" Juubi replied in his head as Naruto continued grumbling."**At least you're almost done.**" Juubi said as Naruto sighed."Naruto." Naruto looked up and saw a dark-skinned girl with black hair wearing a green vest, skirt, white short-sleeved shirt and a red tie. She's standing in front of the school under the sign that reads 'Gogun Senior High School'."Hi Ukitsu-chan." Naruto said when he came over."Hey you ready for the test today?" Ukitsu asked as Naruto nodded."Yes I am." He replied smiling. Both of them walked into the school talking.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a challenge given to me from SHONENJUMP Guy here's his page: /u/3528480/ just copy and paste sorry about the short chapter.**

**the challenge is: Naruto is captured by Madara/Tobi and is having Kurama sucked out of him. He uses a seal he created to reverse the effects and makes him the jinchuuriki of the Juubi no Ryuujin, but the backlash of the sealing jutsu causes his world to be destroyed. The Juubi saves them both from death and trains Naruto for a century in a pocket dimension on ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and senjutsu as well as iro(medic)jutsu thanks to the other bijus memory and escapades over the centuries. After training Naruto is sent to the Ikkitousen universe ten years before the start of the manga as a 7year old. Having heard of the fate of a toushi being bound to their magatama Naruto makes it his new purpose to break the chains of fate. This is a harem and any girl can be chosen but the following must be among; Kakouen Myousai, Ryofu Housen, Moukaku (Ikkitousen Xtreme Xecutors), Kan'u Unchou. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will come out because I need to go over the show as it's been awhile since I've seen it. As always let me know of errors and read my first story."Naruto on Board."**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf out.**


End file.
